1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real-time recording system and method, and particularly to a real-time recording system and method in which rich media can be recorded and presented in combination with video clips in one pass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital data is easy to preserve and edit. Recently, many users process digital video data and edit personal video short presentations by video editing software in computers.
When users want to produce a presentation containing rich media, such as video, audio, slide show and web pages, different video editing software and media combination software applications are used to edit the video clips between video segments and combine the media in different formats, so as to generate the desired presentation.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional process of producing a rich media presentation. First, a video capture device 10 is employed to capture (record) videos. If the recording process is stopped as the result of an interruption or device error, video 1 is obtained. When the device error is overcome, the video capture device 10 can be continued to record other videos, such as video 2 and video 3.
After all desired videos are captured, video editing software 20 is used to edit these videos (video 1, video 2 and video 3), so as to obtain a completed video 21. If the desired video segment in video 1 is from position A to the end, the desired video segment in video 2 is from the beginning to position B and all of video 3 is desired, the completed video 21 is obtained by editing video 1, video 2 and video 3 as shown in FIG. 2.
Thereafter, if different media, such as slide show 22, are desired to be integrated into the completed video 21, media combination software is used to combine the slide show 22 with the completed video 21 to generate the rich media presentation.
In the conventional process, use of the video capture devices and video editing software are repeated to record and edit videos to generate a complete presentation, and additional media combination software is also employed to integrate various media into the final presentation. The operation of the conventional process is inconvenient and time-consuming, and difficult for general users.